Lewa (2001)
Lewa ist ein Toa der Luft. Er wurde zusammen mit seinem Team, den Toa Mata, vor 100.000 Jahren auf Artakha erschaffen, auf Daxia trainiert und in Karda Nui in einen tiefen Schlaf versetzt. Als Mata Nui eingeschläfert wurde, wurden die Toa in ihren Kanistern losgeschickt, kamen jedoch nie in Metru Nui, dem Ort des Geschehens, an. Stattdessen schwammen die Kanister, in denen sie sich befanden, 1000 Jahre im Ozean, bis sie von der Energie der Toa-Steine der Toa Metru auf die Insel Mata Nui geholt wurden. Lewa beschützte von nun an gemeinsam mit den anderen Toa die Matoraner und Turaga der Insel. Während der Abenteuer wurde das ganze Team durch geladene Protdermis in Toa Nuva verwandelt, und ein siebter Toa, Takanuva, schloss sich dem Team an. Nach der Rückkehr der Matoraner nach Metru Nui folgten Kämpfe gegen die Piraka und Brutaka auf Voya Nui und der Bruderschaft der Makuta in Karda Nui. Schließlich konnten die Toa den Großen Geist wieder erwecken. Biografie Toa Mata Vor über 100.000 Jahren wurden auf der Insel Artakha sechs Toa geschaffen. Außer Lewa waren das noch Tahu, Toa des Feuers, Gali, Toa des Wassers, Kopaka, Toa des Eises, Onua, Toa der Erde, und Pohatu, Toa der Luft. Nachdem ihnen erklärt worden war, wer und was sie waren, wurden sie auf der Insel Daxia von Hydraxon trainiert. Das Training kam den Toa zunächst etwas seltsam vor: Sie mussten gegen Hydraxons Haustier, den Energiehund Spinax kämpfen oder ihre Kanohi-Masken, die ihr Trainer ihnen abgenommen und dann versteckt hatte, wiederfinden. Lewas Maske, die Miru, Maske des Schwebens, war im Wasser versteckt worden. Nach vielen Versuchen, an sie heranzukommen, gab Hydraxon ihm einen Hinweis, nämlich dass er niemals gesagt habe, dass die Toa nicht zusammenarbeiten dürften. Das brachte Lewa auf die Idee, die Maske seiner Toa-Schwester Gali von einem hohen Baum zu holen, damit sie im Gegenzug seine aus dem Wasser holte. thumb|left|150px|Der Ort im Codrex, an dem die Toa-Kaniser waren Nach Abschluss des Trainings wurden die sechs Toa nach Karda Nui teleportiert, wo sie die hier lebenden und arbeitenden Matoraner vor Rahi und Avohkah beschützten. An einem Tag entdeckten die Toa in der Wüste am Grund von Karda Nui, welches eine riesige Höhle war, ein kugelförmiges Gebäude, den Codrex. Lewa wollte es untersuchen, doch der Anführer der Teams, Tahu, verbot es ihm. Nachdem alle Rahi und Avohkah besiegt waren und die Matoraner ihre Arbeit abgeschlossen hatten, verließen diese Karda Nui, während die Toa sich jetzt zum Codrex begaben, in dem sie Toa-Kanister vorfanden. Erst dachten Lewa, Pohatu und die anderen, dass sie darin an einen neuen Ort reisen würden, doch Tahu erklärte ihnen, dass sie darin in einen langen Schlaf versetzt werden würden, aus dem sie nur erwachen würden, wenn der Große Geist Mata Nui einmal in Gefahr sei. Lewa stieg in den Kanister, versprach Tahu aber vorher, dass sie nach der Auferweckung eine lange Unterhaltung haben wurden. Als - etwa 99.000 Jahre später - in der Stadt Metru Nui der Große Geist von einem Makuta namens Teridax eingeschläfert wurde, wurden die sechs Toa zwar abgeschickt, kamen durch einen Fehler im System des Codrex aber nie in Metru Nui an. Stattdessen schwommen die Kanister für die nächsten 1000 Jahre im Meer umher, bis sie von der Kraft der Toa-Steine der Toa Metru zur Insel Mata Nui - benannt nach dem Großen Geist - gezogen wurden. Mata Nui Lewas Kanister wurde an die Küste des Dschungels von Le-Wahi auf der Insel Mata Nui geschwemmt wo er sich öffnete. Der Toa im Inneren erwachte dadurch und stellte fest, dass er sich an nichts mehr erinnern konnte - außer an seinen Namen und die schlechten Träume, die er gehabt hatte. Desweiteren bemerkte er, dass einige seiner Körperteile sich von seinem Körper gelöst hatten. Nachdem er sich repariert hatte, ging Lewa in den Dschungel, der vor ihm lag, und merkte bald, das die Luft sein "Freund" war - er konnte durch sie gleiten, schweben, und sie sogar kontrollieren -, und dass er sich hier zuhause fühlte. thumb|190px|Lewa bei Kini-Nui\par Bald fand der Toa der Luft ein Dorf im Dschungel. Die Bewohner waren Matoraner und nannten es Le-Koro. Ihr Anführer war ein Turaga namens Matau, der ihm erzählte, dass er hier schon lange erwartet worden war, denn er und die anderen Toa waren eine alte Legende der Matoraner. Weiterhin erfuhr er, dass eine böse Macht namens Makuta Teridax die Matoraner bedrohte und dass nur die Toa helfen könnten, indem sie die Großen Masken fanden, die auf der ganzen Insel versteckt waren. Die Suche nach den Masken Lewa verließ das Dorf bald darauf wieder und traf weiter im Norden auf die anderen fünf Toa, die sich entschlossen, einzeln nach den Masken zu suchen. Turaga Matau erzählte ihm, wo sich die erste seiner Masken, die Kanohi Kakama, befand, und zwar unter Wasser, in einer Kammer. Als er versuchte, sie sich zu holen, wurde er von zwei Nui-Jaga, Rahi-Biestern, angegriffen, die er jedoch besiegen konnte. Nachdem er die Maske gefunden hatte, benutzte er ihre Kraft - Geschwindigkeit - um schnell wieder an Land zu kommen. Als der Toa der Luft auf dem weg zurück zum Dorf war, wurde er jedoch von Nui-Rama angegriffen, wordurch er seine Maske verlor, und begegnete am Boden einem Muaka. Sein Toa-Bruder Onua jedoch war rechtzeitig zur Stelle und besiegte das Rahi. Wenig später berief Onua ein Treffen der Toa ein und schlug vor, dass die Toa zusammen nach den Masken suchen sollten. Lewa war dagegen, bis Teridax sie mit einigen von ihm infizierten und kontrollierten Rahi angriff. Die Toa arbeiteten jedoch zusammen, sodass es ihnen mit vereinten Kräften gelang, die Bestieg zu besiegen. Bestärkt in ihrem Teamgeist machten sie sich auf, um die restlichen Masken zu finden. thumb|left|190px|Lewa, infiziert Als jedoch alle Masken gefunden waren, wurde Lewa von den Rahi besiegt, und sie verpassten ihm eine infizierte Maske, durch die ihn Teridax kontrollieren konnte. Viele Matoraner wurden hier gefangen gehalten, darunter auch Kongu, Taipu und Takua. Onua jedoch gelang es, Lewa erneut zu retten und mit ihm gemeinsam die Matoraner zu befreien. Kurz darauf trafen sich die Toa beim Kini-Nui, dem Großen Tempel. Jeder von ihnen fand hier eine Statue vor, die ihnen ähnelte. Auf diese setzten sie ihre gesammelten Kanohi, wodurch sie die legendären Goldenen Masken bekamen. Dann sagten sie einigen anwesenden Matoranern, dass sie Kini-Nui verteidigen sollen, während sie selbst hinabstiegen, um Teridax in seiner Höhle, Mangaia, zu bekämpfen. Als die Toa hinabgestiegen waren, begegneten sie zuerst zwei besonders gefährlichen Rahi, den Manas. Um diese zu besiegen, wurden die Toa zu Toa Kaita - Je drei von ihnen wurden zu einem Wesen; Lewa vereinigte sich mit Gali und Kopaka zu Wairuha. Nachdem sie es geschafft hatten, die Manas zu besiegen, gingen die beiden Kaita weiter, wurden jedoch wieder zu den sechs ursprünglichen Toa, da die Kraft von Teridax sie auseinanderdrängte. Das nächste Hindernis waren die Schatten-Toa, Kopien der sechs Toa, gegen die sie kämpfen mussten. Mit vereinten Kräften konnten sie auch diese besiegen und zur nächsten Kammer schreiten, in der ihnen Teridax gegenüber trat - In der Gestalt eines Matoraners mit infizierter Maske. Nach einem Kampf, bei dem die Toa all ihre vereinten Kräfte einsetzten, konnten sie ihn besiegen und kehrten an die Oberfläche zurück - aber nichtsdestotrotz hatte Teridax überlebt und schwor Rache. Die Bohrok-Schwärme Nachdem die Toa von Mangaia zurück an die Oberfläche kehrten erwachten unter ihnen die sechs Bohrok-Schwärme. Als die Toa Mata Ta-Wahi erreichten sahen sie einen schwarm von Kohrak und Pahrak vor den Stadtmauern von Ta-Koro. Sie bekämpften ein paar der Bohrok und der Rest verschwand. Dann tauchte Turaga Vakama auf und klärte sie über die Bohrok-Schwärme auf. Mit diesem Wissen teilten sich die Toa und jeder ging in sein eigenes Koro zurück. Als Lewa in Le-Koro ankam fand er das Dorf, versklavt von den Lehvak, vor. Turaga Matau gab Lewa einen Krana, und er wurde von diesem Kontrolliert. Dann ging er in den Dschungel. thumb|190px|Lewa bei seiner Verwandlung in einen Toa Nuva Als Onua und die anderen Toa Mata, außer Lewa, sich trafen bemerkten sie, dass eben dieser fehlte, als Onua ein paar Lehvak-Va mit Lewa´s Goldener Kanohi sah ging er in den Dschungel um Lewa zu suchen. Er fand ihn auch sehr schnell, und Lewa versuchte Onua anzugreifen. Für kurze Zeit konnte Lewa sich selbst kontrollieren und warnte Onua so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden. Aber Onua blieb, er wollte seinem Freund helfen. Er sagte Lewa, dass er stärker sein musste als die Krana, wodurch er ihn abnehmen konnte. Nachdem die Toa wieder vereint waren gingen sie zum Nest der Bohrok. Mit den Krana öffneten sie das Nest und gingen hinunter. Das Misstrauen von Tahu gegen Lewa stieg allerdings, nachdem er von dem Krana erfahren hatte. Als die Toa in den Bohrok-Nestern waren erhielt Lewa seltsame Botschaften der Bahrag. Schließlich fanden sie die Exo-Toa anzüge und begannen die Bahrag zu bekämpfen. Sie merkten, dass sie durch die Anzüge keinen Zugriff mehr auf ihre Elementarkräfte hatten und zogen sie aus. Sie sperrten die Bahrag dann in Protodermis ein. Danach fielen sie in ein Meer von flüssiger Protodermis und wurden in Toa Nuva verwandelt. Als Toa Nuva Die Bohrok Kal Als die Toa an der Oberfläche angekommen waren, bemerkten sie, dass ihre Elementar- und Maskenkräfte viel stärker geworden waren. Mit diesen neuen Kräften begannen sie, sich zum Spaß gegenseitig zu bekämpfen. Nachdem Gali die Kämpfe gestoppt hatte, beschlossen sie, sich zu trennen. Lewa ging zurück nach Le-Koro, wo gerade Wiederaufbauarbeiten im Gange waren. Turaga Matau zeigte ihm ein, neu erschienenes, Nuva-Symbol, das mit seinen Elementarkräften verbunden war und sich im Schrein des Dorfes befand. Mit der Zeit wurde Lewa aufgrund seiner neuen Kräfte übermütig und sprang sehr hoch in die Luft. Als er dann langsam wieder herunterschweben wollte, bemerkte er, dass er keine Kontrolle mehr über die Luft hatte. So stürzte er wie ein Stein auf die Erde zu. Kongu, der auf einem Gukko-Vogel flog, fing ihn jedoch auf und brachte ihn ins Dorf zurück. Dort erzählten ihm die Matoraner von einer Bohrokähnlichen Kreatur, die da gewesen war und sein Nuva-Symbol gestohlen hatte, und dass er deshalb nicht mehr seine Kräfte einsetzen konnte. Nicht nur ihm erging es so, alle anderen Toa hatten ihre Nuva-Symbole verloren. thumb|left|250px|Tahu und Lewa ohne Elementarkräfte Später fanden die Toa Nuva heraus, dass die Bohrok-Kal ihre Symbole gestohlen hatten um die Bahrag zu befreien. Die Toa wollten die Bohrok-Kal besiegen, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass sie nicht stark genug waren. Lewa und Tahu gingen dann gemeinsam auf die Suche nach ihren Kanohi-Nuva und sie fanden alle. Später verfolgte er den Kohrak-Kal durch den Dschungel und fühlte sich dabei relativ unbemerkt. Er schwang sich leise von Liane zu Liane und wollte sich von hinten an den Bohrok-Kal schwingen und im Schwung dessen Krana-Kal stehlen. Der Kohrak-Kal hatte ihn jedoch schon längst bemerkt und griff mit Schallwellen an. Lewa blieb geschockt auf dem Boden liegen. Später fanden ihn die Toa und er erlangte langsam sein Gehör wieder. Später waren Gali, Kopaka und er dabei gegen drei Bohrok-Kal zu kämpfen, dazu begaben sie sich in ihre Nuva-Kaita form, doch die Bohrok-Kal taten dasselbe, sie verwandelten sich in den Bohrok-Kal Kaita Ja. Es stellte sich heraus, dass dieser zu stark war, und er bekämpfte sie so stark, dass die Konzentration der Toa nicht ausreichte um den Toa Kaita Nuva zu erhalten, sie fielen auseinander, wurden jedoch nicht von den Bohrok-Kal weiterbekämpft. thumb|215px|Die Bohrok-Kal und die Exo-Toa Schließlich fanden die Bohrok-Kal das Versteck der Bahrag und gelangten nach innen. Als die Toa Nuva ankamen wurde Lewa als Späher nach unten geschickt, unten beobachtete er, dass die Exo-Toa lebten und gegen die Bohrok-Kal kämpften, jedoch mit wenig erfolg, denn sie wurden besiegt. Schließlich gingen alle Toa Nuva in die Bohrok-Nester und Tahu benutzte die Kanohi Vahi, die er von Turaga Vakama bekommen hatte. Dadurch entwickelte sich ein Schutzschild um die Bohrok-Kal und ihre Krana färbten sich silber. Die einzige Hoffnung der Toa noch zu triumpfieren war es ihre Kräfte auf die Nuva-Symbole zu übertragen, wodurch die Bohrok-Kal zu viel Kraft bekamen, die sie nicht mehr Kontrollieren konnten, und sich selbst zerstörten. Die Maske des Lichts Nach den Triumphen über die Bohrok-Kal wurde die Maske des Lichts gefunden, und Jaller und Takua machten sich auf den Weg den siebten Toa zu finden. Dabei kamen sie nach Le-Koro und begeneten einem Asch-Bär. Lewa rettete Jaller und Takua vor diesem und ließ ihn laufen. Lewa begleitete die beiden Matoraner nach Ko-Wahi musste sich aber dann wieder von ihnen verabschieden, da die Trommeln von Le-Koro ihn nach Ta-Koro riefen. In Ta-Koro schlossen sich die drei Toa, Gali, Tahu und Lewa zusammen und folgten den Rahkshi. Und der Maske des Lichts. Dazu gingen sie nach Onu-Koro, wo sie gerade rechtzeitig kamen um den anderen drei Toa Nuva zu helfen. Lewa sagte Takua, dass er Jaller finden müsse und ging dann zurück in den Kampf. Nachdem Kopaka Tahu eingefroren hatte half er Gali und Kopaka Tahu nach draußen zu tragen. Dort vereinten sie ihre Kräfte um Tahu von Kurahk´s und Lerahk´s Giften zu heilen. Danach gingen sie nach Kini-Nui. Dort kamen sie gerade rechtzeitig, als die Rahkshi Jaller und Takua angriffen. Dann tauchten auch noch Onua, Kopaka und Pohatu auf. Zusammen bekämpften Tahu und Lewa die Rahkshi Guurahk, Lerahk und Panrahk, indem sie die drei in Glas einsperrten. Nachdem Takua sich in Takanuva verwandelt hatte ging er runter nach Mangaia und die Toa Nuva kamen später nach. Dort wurden sie von Teridax eingesperrt und nachdem sich Takanuva mit Teridax in Takutanuva verwandelt hatte öffnete dieser das Tor nach Metru Nui. Voya Nui thumb||95px|Voya Nui Als Vakama fertig damit war, die Geschichte von Metru Nui zu erzählen, brachen die Matoraner dorthin auf und trafen hier auf Turaga Dume. Jetzt waren die Matoraner dabei, die Stadt wieder aufzubauen, denn sie war ja vor tausend Jahren von den Visorak stark beschädigt worden. Die Toa Nuva jedoch trafen sich mit den Turaga und Dume, die ihnen erklärten, dass sie der großen Geist durch den langen Schlaf im Sterben lag. Als Gali fragte, was sie dagegen tun könnten, antwortete Dume, dass die Toa Nuva nach Voya Nui reisen müssten, um die Maske des Lebens, die dort versteckt ist, zu finden. Die Toa Nuva brachen sofort mit Kanistern nach Voya Nui auf, Takanuva blieb jedoch auf Metru Nui, denn er musste die Matoraner vor einem möglichen Angriff der dunklen Jäger beschützen, den Erzfeinden der Toa, die viele neue Anhänger bekommen und einen großen Teil des Planeten unter ihrer Kontrolle hatten. Als die Toa Nuva auf Voya Nui ankamen, wurden sie von den Piraka, mächtigen Wesen mit seltsamen Kräften, überrascht und schnell besiegt, da sie diese unterschätzten und nicht zusammenhielten. Nach dem Kampf wollten die Piraka die Toa Nuva in den Vulkan von Voya Nui werfen. Die Piraka ließen die bewusstlosen Toa bei einer Eruption fallen, als sie gerade nahe des Vulkans waren. Sie dachten, dass die Toa tot wären, doch durch die Eruption wurden sie aufgeweckt und konnten fliehen. Doch nun hatten sie ihre Waffen und Masken, die ihnen zuvor von den Piraka abgenommen worden waren, nicht mehr und wurden im Dschungel unerwartet von den Rebellen-Matoranern angegriffen. Diese Matoraner sagten den Toa Nuva, dass sie nicht glauben könnten, dass es überhaupt noch richtige Toa geben würde, denn die Piraka hatten sie zuvor hereingelegt. Doch auf einmal tauchte ein Wesen namens Axonn auf, das die Matoraner kannten, und schlichtete den Streit. Er erklärte den Matoranern, das die Toa Nuva echte Toa wären und keine bösen Absichten hätten. Dann brachen die Aufrührer-Matoraner und die Toa in die Piraka-Festung ein, nur um mit einem Schlag von Brutaka besiegt zu werden, und während die Piraka die Matoraner verhörten und die Toa Nuva von Brutaka gefangen genommen wurden, wurden die Kanister von Jallers Mannschaft Langsam an die Küste gespült, doch ein Blitz vom Roten Stern schlug in diese ein, und die Wesen, die herauskamen, waren sechs neue Toa, die Toa Inika! Sehr viel später fanden die Matoraner die Toa Nuva, die von einem Gerät, das an ihren Elementarkräften zehrte, stark geschwächt und vom Antidermisvirus unterdrückt wurden. Mit ihren eigenen Zamorkugelwerfern befreiten die Matoraner die Toa Nuva, brachten sie zur Piraka- Festung und informierten sie über die Existenz der Toa Inika. Dann trafen sich die Toa mit Axonn und den Toa Inika- Jaller und ein paar mehr alte Matoranergesichter, denen die Maske des Lebens auf den Grund des Ozeans entkommen war! Botar war bereits wieder verschwunden und hatte Brutaka mitgenommen. Die Gruppe legte fest, dass die Toa Inika weiter nach der Maske suchen sollten, während die Toa Nuva wieder nach Metru Nui zurückkehren sollten, da die Toa Nuva dazu bestimmt wären, Mata Nui zu erwecken, doch die Toa Inika mussten sein Leben retten. Die Piraka jedoch versteckten sich, da sie erkannten, dass sie gegen 12 Toa und Axonn keine Chance hatten. Dann öffnete Axonn den Toa Inika einen geheimen Durchgang zu einer Höhle, die bis tief ins Meer reichte und somit auch auf den Grund, wo wahrscheinlich die Ignika war. Später redete Axonn noch einmal mit Tahu und erzählte etwas über eine weitere Mission, die die Toa Nuva nun zu erfüllen hatten, und hoffte, dass die Inika überleben würden. Als die Toa Nuva die Nachricht hörten, dass Mata Nui im sterben lag machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Voya Nui um die legendäre Maske des Lebens zu finden. Sie gingen in Toa-Kanister und erreichten so die Küste von Voya Nui. Dort wurden sie von den Piraka angegriffen und besiegt. Zaktan ordnete an, dass man ihre Masken und Waffen nahm und in den Mount Valmai wirft, doch der Vulkan brach aus, bevor die Masken und Waffen dort hinenigeworfen werden konnten. Die Toa wurden gefangengenommen, doch durch den Ausbruch des Vulkans konnten sie entkommen. Dabei wurden sie von dem Matoraner-Wiederstand angegriffen, die dachten, dass die Toa noch mehr Piraka wären. Aber Balta tauchte auf und erklärte ihnen, dass die Toa Nuva keine Bösewichte waren. Sie halfen ihnen ihre Masken und Waffen zurückzubekommen und wurden von Brutaka besiegt. Später versammelten sich die Toa Nuva, Toa Inika, Botar und Axonn und besprachen wie es weitergehen sollte. Man beschloss, dass die Toa Inika nach der Maske des Lebens suchen sollten, die ins Meer gefallen war. Axonn erzählte den Toa Nuva, dass, falls die Toa Inika erfolg haben sollten, Mata Nui wieder schlafen würden und sie deshalb seine Erweckung vorbereiten sollten. Dazu mussten sie eine Schriftrolle zur Erweckung Mata Nuis von Metru Nui stehlen und die Aufgaben ausführen. Odina, Xia, Südliche Inseln, Daxia und Arthaka Als die Toa Nuva in Metru Nui ankamen lauerten sie vor dem Großen Tempel in Ga-Metru und überlegten wie sie am besten hineinkommen würden. Schließlich benutzten die Toa die Kraft der Kakama Nuva, wordurch ihre Moleküle so stark vibrierten, dass sie so schnell durch das Tor des Tempels kommen konnten, dass man sie gar nicht sehen konnten. Im inneren fand Gali die Schriftrolle zur Erweckung Mata Nuis. Als die Toa die Aufgaben sahen waren sie schockiert, ihre erste Aufgabe war er die Bohrok-Schwärme zu befreien, und diese die Insel Mata Nuis reinigen zu lassen. Pohatu wunderte sich, ob die Liste eine Fälschung von Teridax war, aber Onua befreite schließlich die Bahrag, wordurch die Bohrok ihren Auftrag erfüllten. Der nächste Punkt auf der Liste war den Stab von Artakha zurückzuholen. thumb|left|150px|Botar Dazu gingen sie nach Odina und fragten den Schattigen nach dem Stab, er sagte er sei auf Xia. Der Schattige wollte, dass die Toa Nuva Roodaka töteten. Nachdem die Toa gingen brachte Pohatu das Gebäude zum Einsturz. Auf Xia angekommen fanden die Toa Roodaka schnell. Sie entführten sie und zwangen sie die Rahaga wieder in die Toa Hagah zurückzuverwandeln. Die Toa Hagah wollten bei Roodaka bleiben um den Toa Nuva die Mögichkeit zu geben ihre Aufgabe zu vollenden. Dazu gingen sie nach Karzahni, wo sich Icarax, der den Stab von Artakha hatte, aufhielt. Alle Toa Nuva, außer Gali, wurden von Icarax besiegt, doch Gali erschuf eine Nova-Blast und zerstörte somit das Reich. Danach machten sich die Toa Nuva an die restlichen Aufgaben. Lewa verschwand derweil spurlos nach Mata Nui, denn eine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm, dass er dort eine Sonnenuhr holen musste und nach Metru Nui in die Archive bringen musste. Danach traf er Gali und die beiden gingen zurück zu den anderen Toa Nuva. Danach wurden sie von Botar nach Daxia teleportiert und sahen wie der Stab von Artakha das Universum reparierte. Bald kam ein Matoraner zu ihnen und sagte, dass sie jetzt nach Artakha kommen könnten. Dort bekamen sie ihre neue Anpassungsrüstung und wurden nach Karda Nui teleportiert. Als Phantoka In der Luft thumb|250px|Lewa mit seiner Anpassungsrüstung Als die Toa Nuva in Karda Nui ankamen fanden sie die versklavten Av-Matoraner, die ihnen von Matoro´s Opfer erzählten. Die Toa Nuva teilten sich daraufhin auf, die drei Toa Onua, Gali und Tahu gingen in den Sumpf der Geheimnisse um dort die Kanohi Ignika zu suchen, die dort wahrscheinlich lag, und Pohatu, Kopaka und Lewa blieben in Karda Nui um die Matoraner zu beschützen. Pohatu und Lewa einigten sich auf den Namen "Midak Skyblaster" für ihre neuen Waffen. Schon bald erfuhren die Toa von Solek von den Schlüsselsteinen, die sie suchen mussten. Auf dieser alten Tafel sollte stehen, wie sie den großen Geist erwecken konnten. Solek gab ihnen gleich den ersten. In einem Kampf gegen die Bruderschaft von Makuta bemerkte Lewa, dass wenn er sich mit einem Matoraner verband, er zugriff auf die Erinnerungen des Av-Matoraners hatte. In einem weiteren Kampf wurden Pohatu, Photok, Solek und Kopaka von den Makuta gefangengenommen. Nur Lewa war noch frei und wurde von Chirox und Vamprah gesucht, da er aber eine Toa-untüpische Taktik anwandte konnte er an den beiden vorbei und zu Antroz. Dieser wollte ihn angreifen. Lewa und Tanma flogen aber frontal auf ihn zu und rammten ihn. Dann schoss Lewa eine Kugel aus seinem Midak Skyblaster auf Pohatu, der dadurch aufwachte. Durch die Angriffe der beiden verlor Antroz seine Konzentration und die Schattenketten, die Pohatu, Photok, Solek und Kopaka festhielten verschwanden. Zusammen flogen die Toa und Matoraner weg. Danach entführten die Toa Nuva und die Av-Matoraner den Schatten-Matoraner Kirop und sperrten ihn in eine Zelle, und stahlen ihm den zweiten Schlüsselstein. Als Kirop wieder aufwachte hörte er die Toa reden, sie planten in das Versteck der Schattenegel einzubrechen und es zu zerstören, der Schatten-Matoraner, der nicht wusste, dass das nur ein Trick gewesen war, damit er sie zu dem Versteck führte, brach aus der Zelle aus und führte die Toa tatsächlich zum Versteck der Schattenegel. Dabei schloss sich Toa Ignika den Toa Nuva an. Am Versteck der Schattenegel angekommen wurden die Toa von Mutran angegriffen. Die Toa beschlossen, dass sich Solek und Kopaka um ihn kümmern sollten, während die Toa die Schattenegel suchten. Die Makuta hüllten Toa Ignika in eine Illsusion, wodurch die Toa dachten, er würde sie angreifen. Die Toa bekämpften Toa Ignika, da sie dachten, dass er ein Feind wäre, enttäuscht darüber begann er das Leben aus den Toa zu saugen, doch Pohatu bemerkte am Schluss, was los war. Er entschuldigte sich sofort, in Namen der anderen, bei Toa Ignika, er daraufhin sofort aufhörte das Leben aus ihnen zu saugen. Sie wurden sofort von den den Makuta angegriffen und als sie wieder aufwachten wollte Mutran Lewa infizieren. Pohatu benutzte erneut seine Kanohi Kakama, und befreite die Toa somit. Danach zerstörte Toa Ignika das Versteck. Anschließend berieten sich die Makuta in Antroz´ Versteck. Sie beschlossen die Stalagtitendörfer zu zerstören und die Toa zu suchen. Während sie das taten schlichen die Toa in das Versteck der Makuta und stahlen den dritten Schlüsselstein. Dann kam es zu einem Kampf, nachdem die Toa in den Sumpf der Geheimnisse flohen, um sich mit den anderen drei Toa Nuva zu treffen. Im Sumpf left|205px|Lewa´s Rüstung hat sich an den Axalara T9 angepasst Im Sumpf angekommen trafen sich die Toa Nuva, Toa Ignika und Takanuva. Toa Ignika erzählte den Toa von dem Countdown der Maske des Lebens, und Takanuva erzählte ihnen von den Energiestürmen. Daraufhin beschlossen die Toa, sofort in den Codrex zu gehen. Lewa und Gali erschufen ein Gewitter, und schließlich schafften es die Toa, in den Codrex zu kommen. Dort fanden sie einen Ort, an dem ihre Toa-Kanister mal standen, woraufhin sie bemerkten, dass sie schon einmal dort waren.thumb|250px|Lewa besteigt gerade den Axalara T9 Onua spielte an ein paar Hebeln herum und auf einmal bewegte sich die Plattform, auf der sie standen nach unten. Unten fanden sie sechs Gänge, Lewa erreichte zuerst das Ende seines Ganges und fand, unter einer Kuppel, den Axalara T9. Er machte sich sofort an die Verfolgung von Antroz, nachdem dieser den Jetrax T6 gestohlen hatte. Bei dieser Jagd hätte Lewa den Jetrax T6 beinahe zerstört, was aber von einer Eiswand von Kopaka verhinder werden konnte. Dann begann der Strum, da Toa Ignika sich geopfert hatte. Die anderen Toa Nuva und Takanuva hielten sich an den Powerfliegern fest und flogen aus Karda Nui raus. Dann flogen sie nach Metru Nui zurück. Nachdem die Toa Nuva während einer Schlacht nach Metru Nui kamen, die gerade durch die Erweckung Mata Nuis endete, wurden sie von den glücklichen Matoranern gefeiert. Am nächsten Tag fand eine Feier im Kolosseum statt, doch da kam auf einmal eine kalte Brise auf und die Sterne formten sich zu einem Bild der Kanohi Kraahkan, Teridax' Maske. Dann begann dieser zu sprechen: Er erzählte, er habe Mata Nuis Körper übernommen und dessen Geist in die Kanohi Ignika verbannt. Diese habe er dann aus dem Universum geworfen - das Universum, das er nun war. Teridax´ Herrschaft Bald darauf wurde Metru Nui von Rahkshi überrant, und die Bewohner der Stadt die aus dem Kolosseum fliehen konnten, versteckten sich in den Archiven. Die Turaga begegneten hier ihrer alten Bekannten, Krahka, die ihnen von einem alten Tunnel erzählte, durch den sie zum den Hafen gelangen und ein Boot stehlen konnten. Damit fuhren sie nach Stelt und trafen dort das Ordensmitglied Trinuma. Dieser erzählte ihnen von der Verwüstung Destrals. Pohatu und Takanuva gingen dort hin. Lewa wurde wenig später nach Artakha geschickt, um es vor Teridax' Armeen zu beschützen, doch es war schon zu spät. Die Matoraner Artakhas leisteten zwar Widerstand, aber sie hatten keine Chance gegen die vielen Rahkshi. Artakha sprach mittels Telepathie zu Lewa und berichtete ihm, dass es noch jemanden gäbe, der helfen könne. Dann teleportertierte er ihn zu Tren Krom. Tren Krom wusste, dass Teridax nun der Große Geist war, und nach Lewas Frage, ob er ihnen helfen würde, meinte er, dass er von der Insel, auf der sie waren, nicht weg könne, da die Großen Wesen ihn hier gefesselt hatten. Es gäbe aber eine äußerst riskante Möglichkeit, ihn doch frei zu bekommen. Lewa antwortete ihm, dass er für die Freiheit seiner Leute alles tun würde. Also nutzte Tren Krom seine Kräfte und tauschte kurzerhand mit Lewa den Körper. Dann verließ er die Insel mit dem Toa in seinem ehemaligen Körper mit dem Versprechen, alles ihm in der Macht stehende gegen Teridax zu unternehmen. Schon wenige Stunden später fand sich Lewa in einem ihm unbekannten Raum wieder, in dem sich außer ihm noch Artakha, Miserix, Helryx, Axonn, Brutaka, Tuyet und zwei Matoraner, Hafu und Kapura, aufhielten. Artakha, dem er offensichtlich seinen Körper verdankte, diskutierte gerade mit Helryx darüber, ob es Sinn machen würde, das Universum und alles darin zu zerstören, nur um Teridax zu besiegen, als sich dieser einmischte und sie "bat", den Ort zu verlassen. Auf Axonns Frage hin, was er tun werde, wenn sie nicht gehen würden, teleportierte der Große Geist alle in der Kammer, außer Lewa, der sich aber gerade noch an Brutaka festhalten konnte, um mitteleportiert zu werden, hinaus ins Weltall, wo sie zusehen mussten, wie er sich von ihnen entfernte. Lewa erschuf dort um alle (außer Miserix) Luftblasen und sagte ihnen, sie sollen sich gegenseitig festhalten, um nicht verloren zu gehen. Bevor Artakha die Gruppe zu Teridax´ Ziel teleportieren konnte, wurden sie schon von Vezon durch ein Dimensionsportal gerettet, der sie nach Bota Magna brachte, wo sie dem Großen Wesen begegneten, welches die Ignika berührte.Jetzt lebt er auf Spherus Magna. Maske und Waffen Als er erschaffen wurde, bekam Lewa von Artakha eine Kanohi Miru, die Maske des Schwebens. Bewaffnet war er mit einer Axt. Auf Mata Nui musste er noch weitere fünf Masken suchen, die er auf fand. Danach bekam er die Goldene Miru. Nachdem die Bahrag besiegt waren fielen die Toa Mata in ein Meer aus flüssiger Protodermis und verwandelten sich in die Toa Nuva, durch diese Verwandlung bekam Lewa die Miru Nuva, deren Kraft sich mit anderen Toa Nuva teilen lässt. Er bekam auch zwei Luft-Katana, durch die er besser fligen kann, dazu bekam er noch eine Rüstung. Als die Toa Nuva all ihre Aufgaben erledigt hatten, die auf der Schriftrolle zur Erweckung Mata Nuis standen, wurden sie nach Artakha teleportiert und bekamen dort ihre Anpassungsrüstungen. Dadurch bekam Lewa einen Luftsäbel und eine Waffe, die er und Pohatu später auf "Midak Skyblaster" tauften. Als er auf den Axalara T9 stieg passte er sich seinem Fahrzeug an. Bionicle.com-Statistiken Reale Welt thumb|150px|Phantoka-thumb|left|150px|Lewa in seiner Mata-thumb|150px|und Mistika-Formthumb|left|150px|Nuva- * Lewa Mata wurde im Winter 2001 veröffentlicht. Das Set bestand aus 36 Teilen. Auf den Deckel seines Kanisters konnte man seine Maske stecken. In diesem Set war er mit einer Großen Axt ausgerüstet und hatte, wie alle Toa Mata, eine Arm-Funktion, durch die er die Axt hoch und runter bewegen konnte. * Lewa Nuva wurde im Sommer 2002 veröffentlicht. Auch dieses Set bestand aus genau 36 Teilen. Darunter waren allerdings viele neue Teile, wie die Waffen, die Maske oder die Beine. Er behielt die Arm-Funktion bei, doch man konnte eines der Zahnräder auf seinen Rücken stecken, um so die Funktion zu stoppen. Mit einem zusätzlichen Teil konnte man auch den anderen Arm wieder festmachen. Seine Waffen waren die Luft-Katana. Auf der Packung stand, man könne sie ihm in eine Hand drücken, ähnlich wie Tahu´s Magma-Schwerter. * Lewa Phantoka wurde im Winter 2008 veröffentlicht. Die 2008-Version von Lewa beinhaltete 52 Teile und hatte die Arm-Funktion nicht mehr. Dieses Set war eines der sechs Phantoka und Lewa hatte am Rücken eine Befestigung, durch die er Tanma auf seinem Rücken befestigen lassen konnte. Mit Antroz, Radiak und Tanma kann man ihn zu Spirah verbauen. * Lewa (Mistika) ist im Sommer 2008 mit dem Fahrzeug Axalara T9 veröffenltlicht worden. In diesem Set beansprucht Lewa 34 der Teile und es gab eine neue Version der Kanohi Miru. Das Set gleicht dem Aufbau seiner Phantoka-Version. Quellen *Mata Nui Online Game *Mata Nui Online Game II *Bionicle Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa *Bionicle Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok *Bionicle Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge *Bionicle Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks *Magazin 1: Die Ankunft der Toa *Magazin 2: Triumph der Toa *Magazin 3: Attacke der Bohrok *Magazin 4: Das Ende der Toa? *Magazin 5: Angriff der Bohrok-Kal *Magazin 6: Entscheidung auf Mata Nui *Magazin 7: Die Rahkshi sind los *Magazin 20: Die Maske des Lichts (Teil 1) *Magazin 21: Die Maske des Lichts (Teil 2) *Magazin 32: Der Sumpf der Schatten *Magazin 33: Endspiel *Magazin 34: Mata Nui erwacht! *Bionicle Die Maske des Lichts *Takanuva's Blog *Toa Nuva Blog *Reign of Shadows *Bionicle Legends 8: Downfall *Bionicle Legenden 2: Die Gefangenen der Grube *Bionicle Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky *Bionicle Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets *Bionicle Legends 11: The Final Battle *Toa Nuva Mini CDs *Bohrok-Kal Mini CDs *The Official Guide to Bionicle *Bionicle Encyclopedia *Bionicle Encyclopedia: Updated Kategorie:Toa Mata/Nuva Kategorie:2001 Kategorie:2002 Kategorie:2008 Kategorie:Le Kategorie:Toa